


taehyung's personal, little fairy

by evenifidieitsjimin



Series: VMIN LOVERS [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Happy Taehyung Day !!!, Insomnia, Jimin is the sweetest boyfriend ever, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin Fluff, M/M, Too sweet, lots of kisses, slight angst, taehyung has insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenifidieitsjimin/pseuds/evenifidieitsjimin
Summary: taehyung has insomnia. the only thing that soothes him to sleep, is jimin's voice.





	taehyung's personal, little fairy

**Author's Note:**

> i love vmin, i love boyfriend!vmin, i love it so much. :( happy birthday kim taehyung!

there are two reasons why there’s a skip in taehyung’s walk today. one, his boyfriend jimin is coming over, and two, jimin’s also staying over. he hates the fact they’re both going to different colleges and so, are forced to live on the complete opposite sides of the city, but when they come together, it seems like the wait was worth the while. though there has always been one problem, and this causes the skip in taehyung’s walk melt away.

jimin doesn’t have to soothe him to sleep again, right?

taehyung barely spends a few seconds thinking about it, when he hears someone knock on his door and the skip returns like it never disappeared.

‘’hyung!’’ he smiles, jimin falling right into his arms as they stumble into taehyung’s apartment together right after taehyung opens the door. the elder holds onto a small bag, and taehyung’s eyes immediately lower to curiously watch it swing around jimin’s wrist.

‘’hey baby, how have you been? how did your exam go?’’ jimin asks, though he knows taehyung watches with curiosity at the bag. to get the younger’s attention, jimin sets it down beside taehyung’s shoes and places his own neatly next to the brown paper bag.

instead of saying anything more, jimin fishes the brand new soft, pink blanket from the bag, and jimin hears taehyung gasp. ‘’ah, hyung! what is this for?’’

jimin decides words aren’t enough for this, and chooses to kiss taehyung as he clenches the blanket in between their bodies. unconsciously, they move themselves to the sofa in the living room and trip over their own feet, which let them end up squished together on the couch and burst out in a fit of giggles, jimin having the upper hand here.

‘’did you really have to- aish, what are you doing?’’ taehyung giggles as jimin starts to pepper his face in kisses, his body pressed flush on top of taehyung and wiggling his way up to end the shower of kisses with one on his forehead.

‘’i’ve missed you,’’ jimin dumbly smiles like a complete fool in love, and looks at taehyung like he just hung up the stars for him, eyes sparkling and maybe showing a bit too much teeth with his smile. taehyung mirrors this expression, and thinks seeing jimin light up like this, is as dazzling as the night sky.

‘’i’ve missed you too,’’ he whispers, brushing some blond locks away from jimin’s eyes as jimin then rolls off the couch and hurries back to the paper bag.

‘’there’s more?’’ taehyung tilts his head and gasps once more when jimin conjures a box of chocolates. ‘’jimin-ie! what is this all for?’’ taehyung chuckles as jimin approaches him again, and sits upright so jimin can curl up next to him and throw the blanket over their bodies.

without giving taehyung an answer, jimin peels a chocolate from the container and feeds the younger with a graceful smile. one that makes taehyung’s heart melt right away. he has fallen so incredibly hard for park jimin, for his soft personality, his slightly crooked teeth, his lazy eye, his beautiful puffy cheeks, everything. jimin’s strong thighs, rock-hard abs, tiny fingers and his little toes that always seemed to curl and relax in his socked feet whenever he was nervous or scared. taehyung may call him the literal light, the angel of his life, the fairy that has sprinkled around his fairydust and make taehyung’s life basically perfect, because he felt nothing short of complete with jimin by his side.

he munches happily on the sweet, sticky food that he quickly gulps down, opening his mouth, wanting more. it makes jimin giggle and not hesitate to feed taehyung another one. he has no idea what’s going on, was it some sort of anniversary? or are the two of them casually slipping into the mysterious thing that is the domestic couple life?

‘’don’t break your pretty head over this, taehyung-ie,’’ jimin teases, setting the box with chocolates down on the glass table in front of them, and throws an arm around taehyung as he twists his body and dips forward to place his lips on taehyung’s.

and all the younger can do, is not hesitate a single second and kiss him right back, his hands flying up to cup jimin’s soft cheeks. he tenderly rubs his rough thumbs over the skin of jimin, letting out a soft moan as jimin basically crawls onto his lap like a little kid.

taehyung notices the way his lips get gingerly kissed, how jimin seems to suck more and roams his tongue around slow and thoroughly. they somehow switch hands halfway, taehyung strongly holding onto jimin’s hips while the other has his arms tightly wrapped around taehyung’s neck.

a satisfied hum erupts from jimin’s mouth, and he licks his lips clean when he pulls back again. ‘’what are you doing?’’ taehyung laughs, his bright box smile showing and crinkles forming at the sides of his eyes, ‘’you were practically eating me whole for a couple of seconds.’’

‘’you taste like chocolate, silly,’’ jimin admits shyly, hands now placed on taehyung’s shoulder as he looks down at his boyfriend, ‘’you taste delicious.’’

taehyung simply raises his eyebrow, tries not to let any 19+ enter his brain, and plays it off with another smooth chuckle. ‘’why not take a chocolate yourself then?’’

this has jimin shake his head boldly, light strands of hair falling in front of his eyes once again. ‘’no,’’ says jimin, who runs a hand through his hair twice. taehyung studies the beauty of his lover’s fingers instead, likes, no, loves how his fingers and hands are always decorated with many rings and jewelry. some just because they look nice wrapped around jimin’s wrist or fingers, others wearing a meaningful memory with them, like the silver ring taehyung gave him when he asked jimin to be his boyfriend.

‘’no?’’ taehyung tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

‘’this way it tastes better,’’ jimin then replies, a wicked grin plastered on his face and he finds his way back to taehyung’s heart and lips again. taehyung doesn’t stop him, lets it all happen, feels jimin harshly sucking on his lips and is hundred percent sure now that his lips will be swollen and bruised after this.

he doesn’t mind one bit.

they end up watching a random drama all cuddled up, jimin’s legs lazily draped over taehyung’s and arms having a strong grip on him. taehyung feels like he’s going to suffocate any minute now, but out of love.

‘’i’m tired,’’ jimin mumbles after the sixth episode, which has taehyung glance at his phone to see it is indeed almost midnight. this has him whisper to jimin to hold on tightly as he turns off the laptop and lamps, heading for his bedroom shortly after with jimin clinging onto him like a koala.

‘’you’re adorable,’’ taehyung finds himself saying as he laughs, putting jimin down on the fresh sheets, and the other lets out a huff and immediately curls up like a feline.

for a split second, taehyung is scared. afraid he may not fall asleep again, have another restless night where he is going to toss and turn only to move to the couch because he doesn’t want to disturb jimin. in the morning he will be exhausted and jimin will whine about waking up alone again. it definitely isn’t the most favourite time of the day for taehyung, but everything is better than night time actually.

taehyung takes off jimin’s clothes carefully, only leaving him in his black briefs, and will nag him about brushing his teeth in the morning. he then hastily strips himself down to his own white with blue stars patterned boxers, and crawls under the sheets, taking jimin with him.  
‘’i love you,’’ he whispers, his hand stroking through the smaller’s hair, adoring the shadow jimin’s long, fairy-like eyelashes cast on his cheeks as the moon shines through his window. jimin is completely lighting up, right in taehyung’s arms, and he smiles at the sight, a soft chuckle because god, taehyung surely is the luckiest and happiest man alive, having jimin in his arms like this.

‘’i love you too,’’ jimin replies in a soft whisper, barely audible, but taehyung knows the sound and words by heart whenever jimin says it. the feeling he gets doesn’t die though, a wave of infatuation, adoration and so much more washing over him every single time.

taehyung sure does chuckle a lot when it comes down to jimin, and he continues to stroke the other’s head as he tries to lull him to sleep. ‘’good night, hyung,’’ are the last words that are shared between the two, and taehyung starts to look at the wall over jimin’s shoulder for what must be thirty minutes until he realizes that oh, it is going to be one of those nights.

so if it is indeed going to be another restless night again, taehyung rather spends his time staring at jimin’s cute small nose scrunching up sometimes and eyebrows twitch adorbly. taehyung literally feels himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the man in his arms, and isn’t bothered at all to stop it. his thumb mindlessly draws tender circles in the small of jimin’s back as the older one slowly in- and exhaled, clearly in a deep slumber and a mysterious dream. taehyung doesn’t want to wake him up, but he kind of knows he will once he tries to break free from the tight grip the other has on him, so he just stays right there, not being able to fall asleep.

seconds turn into minutes, and minutes turn into hours. taehyung softly sighs, has no idea how he has killed the time, but it ends up being 4 a.m. at some point and he really can’t take it anymore.

‘’jimin-ie,’’ he whispers, waiting for a reaction that never comes. he feels bad, waking jimin up just because he can’t sleep. it’s not fair, and yet, taehyung won’t give up on disturbing his boyfriend’s sleep. he needs jimin.

he decides to start and squeeze jimin’s body, and then release his grip. again, squeeze, and release.

‘’hyung,’’ he pouts, shaking the sleeping body resembling to some rag doll, and as he is about to pepper all kinds of kisses on jimin’s face, the sleeping beauty wakes up.

‘’taehyung-ah?’’ voice cracking and only one eye slightly open, jimin’s lazy eye closed. taehyung’s heart flutters. ‘’baby, what’s wrong?’’

‘’i-’’ god, he felt guilty. jimin isn’t yelling at him, isn’t scolding at him, doesn’t push him away (but maybe that’s all like that because he is tired as fuck), but instead calls taehyung baby and asks him what’s wrong. taehyung really doesn’t deserve jimin. ‘’i can’t sleep, hyung,’’ he then finally confesses, and though it was dark and the only source of light illuminating his bedroom slightly, was the moon weakly shining through his blinds, jimin still looks like an angel, a fairy. even after hours of sleep, obvious bags under his eyes now and messy, bad bed hair. 

at first, jimin doesn’t react, and taehyung guesses he just fell asleep again. it’s okay, he tried, he doesn’t want to do it again. no one else but himself is to blame for his insomnia. even medication doesn’t help, it only makes him feel tired, weak and very cranky and moody according to jimin.

his thoughts are broken off by jimin suddenly pushing taehyung onto his back and jimin crawling on top of the other. taehyung doesn’t mind the weight. jimin asked him many times, if he isn’t too heavy to carry or be on top of him, and taehyung always replied with the same thing, ‘’definitely not hyung. you’re perfect, as light as a feather.’’

then jimin’s arms snake around taehyung’s neck, and it feels comfortable despite how pressed together his neck and jimin’s arms are. jimin lays his head on top of taehyung’s shoulder, mouth right next to his ear, and taehyung feels short puffs on his earlobe that make him shiver. chills run down his spine, but the good kind of chills.

he knows what jimin’s doing.

he smiles.

‘’you’re beautiful,’’ jimin starts, words very familiar to taehyung, and yet, a warm feeling blooms inside of him. jimin shuffles and presses a kiss on his crimson red cheek, as all the blood has rushed to his cheeks already. ‘’so pretty, and so good. i think i have never loved anyone as much as i love you.’’

taehyung listens, calms down, and stares at the ceiling. his arms automatically wrap around jimin’s tiny body again, hands resting just above his bottom. he’s aware of the fact jimin can feel his heartbeat rapidly speed up, but he doesn’t mind. will his heart ever get a break when jimin’s around? probably not. even thinking about him makes his heart race.

‘’baby,’’ he continues, hand resting on taehyung’s naked torso, fingers softly tracing a certain path, a pattern. taehyung bites his lips and decides to close his eyes, knowing that will always help if jimin’s whispering sweet nothings in his ear. ‘’i’m so lucky to have someone as sweet and caring as you as my partner, my one and only.’’ a little pause, jimin kissing taehyung’s earlobe carefully. opening his eyes becomes hard.

‘’let’s try and have some sleep, wait for me in the morning, let’s listen to the birds waking us up together,’’ soft murmurs and cooes weigh down on taehyung very hard suddenly. ‘’i’ll cook you some breakfast, banana pancakes, your absolute favorite, hm?’’ taehyung replies back a bit late, with his own little hm. he feels a clear, small smile form on jimin’s lips, as taehyung finally feels himself drift off, even if it’s only going to be for a couple of hours.

‘’i’ll kiss you awake, softly, gently, lovingly,’’ the words enter through taehyung’s left ear, leave his right ear after mere seconds. ‘’my handsome, soft, sweet boyfriend.’’

a sigh, a very tired sigh escapes taehyung’s lips, as he slips into a slumber that may long for as long as it is possible. jimin opens his eyes, inspects the side profile of taehyung and places the lightest kiss possible on taehyung’s jaw.

‘’my taehyung-ie.’’


End file.
